Dark Link Strikes back
by ebony101
Summary: Maria is Link and Zelda's daughter, everything was fine before Dark Link kiddnaped her, now she must either love him or be doomed to die a slave. Will she survive? rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Maria's Escape Gone Wild

The Legend of Zelda Dark Link Strikes Back

**Chapter 1, **

**A Pretty Face's Escape gone wild**

This story takes place after Link fought Ganon, Zelda and the sages had sealed Ganondorf in the Evil realm and later, after he saved Tremina from being destroyed by the moon. Once he turned 14 Link soon got very tired of traveling everywhere. But all he wanted was a home, so he went back to Hyrule but he couldn't go back to the forest because who knew what insults Mido would say to him. So he went to see Zelda and she let him live with her. Then 15 years passed by, Link's and Zelda's feelings for each other blossomed from a strong friendship into love. So of course they got married and the king of Hyrule died so then Link became king and Zelda his Queen. But the couple wanted to have at least one or more children and every time Zelda did it was a boy but the child would die so they tried to one more time. So here's the beginning of our story.

Link paced impatiently up and down the plush red carpet with the gold trimming, which covered the polished marble floor. And he also worried more than he should and every time he heard Zelda's screams of agonizing pain, it caused him a lot pain to hear her scream like that. Once the doctor had exit the room he went strait to Link. But before he could say anything Link said, "Is she alright Doctor?"

"She is perfectly fine your majesty." The doctor answered.

"Is it a boy?"

"No, it's a girl."

"It's a girl?" Link replied feeling very shocked.

"Yes Link, it's a girl, but I know you had plans for a boy but Link I have a solution to offer you-" Then the enraged king interrupted him and said,

"Oh why would I need your solutions now? But I did make plans for a boy; I even put the effort into finding all the goddess forsaken funds for the boy." Link then said sarcastically, "But every single time Zelda had a boy the child would die, and Doctor you also even ensured me that it was going to be a boy and it wouldn't die. But no! Instead of a boy Zelda gave birth to a girl! And now I don't know what to do with all the funding now, so just get out of my sight!"

Then, just as the doctor left the hallway, the nurse opened the door and said to Link, "You can see your wife and child now your majesty."

Link nodded to her and entered the room where his beloved queen resided with his daughter. The king (who was only in his late twenties) walked over to his queen and looked down at his newborn blonde haired, blue eyed daughter in disappointment. Then Zelda grabbed his hand and said with a sad look in her eyes, "I know you wanted me to have a son so you wouldn't have to go look all over Hyrule for a suitor but let's not focus on the disadvantages Link so why not turn that frown upside down."

"I have a right to be disappointed Zelda, and you know why." Link said shifting his gaze to Zelda's.

"Oh I know, but what are we going to name her Link?" Zelda replied forcing a smile and trying her best to cheer him up.

"I don't know Zelda." The king answered trying to force himself to be happy.

"Well if that's the case, how about Maria then?"

"It's fine name for a new princess, honey." The king said finally felling happier.

"It's a good thing you're starting to like her Dear." Zelda said smiling with relief.

6 years later,

"Impa!" Maria called from her room.

"Yes Princess Maria." Impa replied.

"I made you something."

"You did? It looks beautiful, Well, I found a friend for you."

"When is this friend going to leave?"

"Oh, this friend will never leave you and your new friend is a girl too but you have to come out side."

"She's never going to leave! Thank you grandma thank you!" the little princess squealed excitedly. The princess is happy because she was lonely until now and Impa can't always have the princess following her. Then Impa lead the little princess out into the courtyard where Epona's kin, a young mare with white spots waited.

"It's a pony Impa oh thank you!"

"What do you want to name it?"

"I want to name it Patches!"

Next, the young Princess Maria literally played with the young mare till she dropped asleep from exhaustion. But she didn't realize that she was being watched by a little evil red fairy, and just when the fairy was going to take a closer look at the Princess, King Link had come in with his wife Queen Zelda to talk privately about an important matter involving the _mysterious_ deaths of some particular people. So the fairy quickly left the castle and flew back to its master.

11 years later,

"Hey Um, Impa Where did mom go?" Maria asked Impa

"Your mother is in the garden Honey."

"Thank you Impa."

Then Maria ran through the white stone halls with the ease of running barefoot when all of a sudden her father unexpectedly grabs her from behind a corner and asks her,

"Where do you think your going Maria?"

"I'm going to find Mom now let me go."

"Well, I'm trying to find you."

"So what do you want dad now?"

"Maria, do you want to come with me and your mother to see Anju and Kafei?"

"Ok dad I'll come."

"Good, now let's go find your mother and ask her, but if you back sass me like that again I'll ground you."

~3~

Once they arrived at Tremina they headed to the Stock Pot inn where they were greeted with heart felt kindness.

"Ah Link you came." Kafei said shaking Links hand. "Come in come in."

"It's good to see you to Kafei." Link greeted back, "This is my family, my wife Zelda and my lovely daughter Maria. Zelda, Maria this is Kafei and Anju."

"Link, this is our son Tommy." Anju said noticing Links sad expression.

"Hello your majesty's." Tommy said with a bow, and then noticing Maria he kissed her hand said, "Oh and hello to you Princess Maria."

"Oh, um… Hello T-Tommy." Maria said blushing wildly.

Then he held her hand and whispered in her ear,

"If you come with me later to the ally, we will be able to talk in private with each other."

"I don't know Tommy."

Later that day, Tommy walked Maria over to the ally and backed her up against a wall then Maria said,

"I don't know Tommy if we should be doing this." Maria said with a worried tone in her voice.

"It's fine Maria we won't get caught doing this, besides it's for love remember?" Tommy said trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Tommy said voice just barely a whisper.

And then Tommy kissed Maria, but in seconds Kafei and Link jump out from behind a nearby corner and both yell, "Stop that right now!"

The youths were both shaken; they had been spied on and now are in huge trouble. Link and Kafei next grab their children, separate them and storm off with them.

Once they got to the inn the two youths had both gotten grounded for weeks and a serious talking to.

"I'm sorry Kafei we have to go this early do to the problem." Link said giving Maria an angry look.

"Its fine Link, I understand." Kafei replied.

And the royal family stepped into their carriage and it immediately started to move. Once they crossed termina's borders Link immediately started telling Zelda what happened and she was shocked, Maria could see it in her mothers eyes so she hung her head in fear of what would happen next, and then her mother said.

"Why would you do that Maria?" Zelda said concerned.

"I couldn't help it; he was so handsome mom, and you did the same thing with dad before you married him?"

"Who told you that Maria!" Link snapped back at her.

"Impa told me, she said that she watched you and mom till mom got back to the castle."

"We will talk about this tomorrow Maria." Her mother said finishing the argument.

By the time they had arrived at the castle Maria was going to be locked in her room until the dawn came, and Maria was sick of being locked in her room, then she got the idea of running away so she put on her dirtiest clothes and quietest shoes and waited for midnight to come.

_Bong, bong, bong, bong_, the clock struck midnight, it was time for her to make her escape. But Maria then had another problem, how was she going to unlock the door? Then she _mysteriously_ found the key on her desk but she didn't care, all she wanted to do was get out of the castle so she quietly unlocked the door and she made it to the stairs where she suddenly tripped; she was sliding down the stairs and she flew out an open window on some soft grass; then she realizes she going to have to work on not falling down the stairs like that unless she wants to give herself a heart attack. Next she made it into the market and avoided the guards patrolling that area, and then she thought,

"If I'm going to run away I need to go somewhere the guards don't patrol. I know I'll go through that scary looking ally over there!"

So she turned into the scary looking ally unaware of the danger that was lurking in there. Then someone snuck up on her in turn scared the crud out of her and said to her,

"Hey there sweet cheeks what are you doing way out here at this time of night? Don't you know what lurks in places like these?" The stranger flirted moving closer to her revealing his appearance. He had the same exact facial features of her dad, but he has black hair, paler skin and red eyes.

So she replied,

"You look a lot like my dad minster."

"You can call me _Dark_, ok?"

"Wait, Dark? What kinda name is that? And it sounds evil too! Are you evil?" She said trying to sound tough.

Then pushing her up against the wall he leaned in and whispered seductively in her ear, "If I was evil I would have hurt you my dear."

Maria blushed like crazy, no boy had ever spoken to her like that before, then he turned her face to his and tried to kiss her lips, but instead of a kiss she slapped him on his cheek and yelled at him,

"You perverted jerk! How dare you try and kiss me against my will!"

He looked totally shocked at the situation then he grinned and said,

"So you're a feisty one eh? Well I have another means of getting you to cooperate with me!" before she could stop him, he grabs her waist and picks her up and she yells,

"Hey, you put me down right now!"

The princess tried to scream but Dark Link held her still and stuffed a rag in her mouth so she can't scream; she tried to escape his grip but he was too strong for her to escape then he headed to his horse and said,

"Once we get back to the Gerudo fortress I'm going to have some fun with you." He said with a sly grin and he tried to kiss her cheek but she turned her head causing him to kiss her hair instead.

Just then Link woke up from a nightmare; he shook Zelda and said to her,

"Zelda I just had a dream that Dark Link flirted and kidnapped our daughter."

"Oh Link; that's silly I sealed him away remember?" Zelda said wile yawning.

"I'll go check on Maria just in case."

"But Link."

"Well on account of these strange things anything could happen."

So link got out of bed and walked over to Maria's room. When he tried to open the door but it was locked so he listened and couldn't hear her. Then alarmed he ran to the stables and jumped on Epona, they galloped all through town desperately looking for her but he couldn't find her, so he gave up. He went back to the stables but then he saw her horse acting spooked and he said soothingly to her,

"Shhhhhh its ok, its ok." Then he noticed a piece of black cloth with a blood stain on it; so he examined it a little then Link got angry now, he turned to the mare and said "I know what spooked you it was a _shadow_ but I can't tell Zelda or she'll worry too much.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows and Gerudo

The Legend of Zelda Dark Link Strikes Back Chapter 2 Shadows and Gerudo

Maria had felt really tired during that ride but she resisted the erg to sleep, but she really did it because she was afraid that Dark Link would kiss her while she was snoozing away. She then looked up at her captor thinking that he doesn't look half bad, that is until he changed from his flesh form to his _real_ form. Every one of his features where the color of a shadow, black even the whites of his eyes where black except his iris' they where that same blood red color that could burn right through you, and she really noticed the fact that he had no pupil. Then she regretted whatever nice she thought about him, especially the one about him half looking half bad, he looks really, really scary. Just above the hill she could see Gerudo Valley waiting at the bottom of the large grassy hills changing as Dark Link neared Gerudo Valley into red gravel stained with its history of bloody wars like the Gerudo Wars, but the only remains of the wars are the decaying skulls and other bones of the brave solders that fought in them trying to defend Hyrule from evil.

Once his horse entered Gerudo territory the red dust flew up as the horse galloped though the canyon, its hooves pounding the surface of the hard, dusty, red gravel. Then a drunken Gerudo carelessly walked out to the middle of the bridge, not realizing Dark Link is ridding back to the Gerudo fortress. So then as soon as the Gerudo saw the galloping horse she screamed, Dark Link saw her and stopped the horse just before it could run her over, then Maria could see her chance of escape so she quietly slipped off of the black stallion, and made a brake for the river but it was too far below to jump for, She didn't know to turn to.

She could hear Dark Link fall off the rearing horse with a scream and a crash, and she got the urge to look back at him even though she shouldn't but she did anyways, then she saw him hit the ground. She didn't realize how close to dark link she really was, and looking up at her, Dark Link jumped up and charged at her! Maria tried to run but fell face forward in the dirt. Then she felt as if someone's boot was on her back, so she looked hoping it's a handsome hero that had come to save her, but no, instead it was the total opposite, it was Dark Link then looking down at her he sighed said to her,

"I never thought you would pull a stunt that and try to escape me princess but as you can see your plan failed." he said grinning at her. Then he set her down on a rock and having some Gerudo hold her still while he tied a rope around hands and a very carefully tight knot around her neck so as not to choke her. Then having found the rag she spit out of her mouth he said,

"Know tell me your name, and how old are you?"

The princess remained silent, not even wanting to answer him about that matter.

"Answer me princess." He said more sternly.

But she shook her head no, defying his command.

"I said answer me wench! And if you don't, you'll never see daylight again!" he yelled, while reaching for his sword grabbing its hilt, feeling very Irritated with the fact that she told him no.

But instead of telling him what he wanted the princess said to him,"No."

Then he got so angry pulled his sword out of it sheath and put it to her neck and said, "Why you little- you're not as important as your mother waseven if your just as pretty." Dark Link hissed into her ear, causing a great discomfort to her eardrum.

Then just before he could insult her again she interrupted and screamed at him, "Just shut up and get away you-you monster!"

Maria suddenly had a feeling she wished she never said that as she tried hard to keep him away from her, then he sheathed his sword and growled, "I'm going to make you obey me whether you want to or not." Then Dark Link slapped her leaving a red mark on her cheek, Maria tried to keep her emotions under control but she was just too angry and tears just kept trickling down her cheeks.

"Bring her in to the fortress!" Dark Link ordered.

The Gerudo guards did as they where told and pulled her. Then Dark Link said, "Well it's getting late my little prisoner, how about we go to the fortress and have a little fun later tonight." Dark Link said deviously. So he pulled the rope on neck, the motion telling her she'd better start moving and he dragged her to the fortress.

As soon as they arrived at the fortress, they blindfolded her and a guard took her to her room, pushed her in, untied her blindfold, slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Oh, sweet merciful Din! Look what I got myself into now." the princess mumbled sarcastically to herself while she worked her way out of her bonds, "And all because I ran away from my warm, safe castle. And conveniently, I get kidnapped by some monster that's probably going to keep me in this cold dingy cell forever!" Then she finished untying herself and found some clothes, there was a strapless light blue top and a silk breechcloth that went to her knees, and was in the same colors as the top and next to the bed there was a pair of shoes; all were the traditional Gerudo style but she didn't care all she wanted was to change her wet, and dirty clothes. She had finished taking her old clothes off and manages to put on the outfit, then she finds a lavender colored ribbon to tie her hair up with. Then all of a sudden she spins around and gasps in horror,

"What on Hyrule are you doing in here?"

~3~

"I can't believe it! Why, when, would and how did he capture her, in fact why is he even alive! I thought I had killed him, and then Zelda and the sages sealed his body in the Evil realm forever with Ganondorf!"

"Hey Link I sense something evil stirring up in Gerudo valley. Oh and what are you talking about?"

"Oh, uh-it's nothing dear; I'll go check Gerudo valley out." He stammered as he remembered Ganons frightening organ tune that also drove Zelda crazy every time she thought about it.

"No Link wait please don't! Last night I had a nightmare that you went to go check that out and Dark Link killed you and took the Triforce of courage from you, then he gave it to Ganondorf who then freed himself from the Evil realm, and took over all of Hyrule but then Dark Link killed Ganondorf and then he took over Hyrule and ruled as King with a strange girl that looked very familiar as his Queen! And I think that dream was a vision Link Zelda sobbed and begged Link. "But it must have been a crazy vision because we sealed Dark Link in the evil realm." Then Link cradled her in his arms and said soothingly,

"Alright Zelda, I won't go to Gerudo valley." And he kissed her forehead.

"Oh thank you Link, thank you so much." Zelda said crying with relief. Then Link instead, sent his messenger to find Nabooru, the sage of spirit.

Luckily Nabooru was going to find Link to tell him of a big problem that she is having with the Gerudo's.

She has been walking for six hours strait but she knows she must stay strong. Then the royal messenger found her and said,

"The king of Hyrule wants to discuss with you an important matter that had just come up."

So Nabooru nodded and followed the messenger to the castle, but she didn't know the old king of Hyrule died, and she also didn't know Link married Zelda, had a family and became the new king of Hyrule.

So Nabooru and the messenger were waking across Hyrule field until five Gerudo thieves jumped out from behind some strange looking bushes and chased them. Nabooru and the messenger started running for their very lives then Nabooru said to the messenger,

"If I knew we were going to be attacked I'd of brought my swords."

Then just a she finished her sentence five more thieves jump out from the strange looking trees in front of them,

"Oh no, they used my own tactic against me!" Nabooru said very upset, "We're in big trouble now!"

Then Link sneaks up on the circle of thieves, and says, "You naughty little thieves, picking on Nabooru and the messenger." Link, riding Epona then charges through the thieves breaking up the circle and also grabbing Nabooru and the messenger, then Link calls to the thieves,

"Well I can't play anymore, I have to go back home but I hope you enjoy the gift I left you!" Link then rides back to the castle with a mischievous grin on his face.

Top of Form

The thieves looked at each other puzzled by what he meant by "gift". Then there was an explosion sending them all flying into the air feeling embarrassed at not realizing his gift was a bomb.

Link and his passengers were entering the market when Nabooru tells Link the problem she is having with all of the Gerudo. Then she notices links gloomy yet angry expression and says,

"What's wrong with you kid?"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Yes there is your just trying to hide it from me."

"Then what's wrong with me oh wise sage of sprit?" Link snapped sarcastically at her.

"Well for one thing, you're getting easily irritated for absolutely no reason, and you've got a very worried and angry look on." She replied smoothly.

"Well maybe it's because you haven't stopped calling me kid even though I'm an adult!" he growled.

"Don't you lie to me _LINK_, so you better tell me what's wrong with you before I get violent!" she yelled to him and apparently it told him he better just tell her the whole story before she starts clobbering him.

Link sighed and told her he would tell her later.

As soon as they arrived at the castle, Zelda was waiting for Link's return; he had just gotten off his horse when she yelled.

"Link your home!" Zelda called as she ran up to him jumping into to his arms nearly knocking him over, Nabooru just laughed at the sight.

"Oh Din, I forgot about the fact of getting run over." Link said.

"Oh Nabooru I didn't see you there! What are you doing here?"

"Well Zelda I'm here to tell you I have a problem."

"Well spit it out already woman!" Link snapped.

"King Link mind your manners?" Zelda said sternly.

"WAIT LINK IS A KING!" Nabooru exclaimed.

"Yes Nabooru I'm the king of Hyrule. You were at the wedding weren't you?"

"No Link I don't think I was, so now all you need is a kid of your own."

"I have a daughter Nabooru, her name is Maria. Weren't you at the baby shower?"

"Well as I was saying," Nabooru said avoiding Link's question,"my problem is the Gerudos kicked me out of the fortress, oh and Link is hiding something from you Zelda."

Link glared at Nabooru because now Zelda will get angry with him.

"Link is this true are you not telling my something?"

"Well-I...um...uuu uuu…w-well you see Zelda." Link stammered; he wondered how he was going to tell Zelda this without making her faint.

"Just say it Link." Zelda said firmly.

"Well honey, uh how am I supposed to tell you this?" He said nervously; Zelda glared at him furiously.

"Well as I was saying dear, I think somehow Dark Link found a way to unseal himself, and yesterday I think he kidnapped our daughter." He said quietly and giving her the black blood stained rag.

"WHAT!" Zelda screamed, she looked at it and then fainted.

Bottom of Form


End file.
